The Shadow's Game
by crystaltheranga
Summary: AU, No Curse. Weighed down by the pending destruction of her kingdom, Emma sets off in search of the only thing that could save them, her True Love. Hook is surprised to find the little brat he once helped escape Neverland is actually a princess but uses it to his advantage when he is hired to track down the runaway princess in the world without magic. Captain Swan.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Chances are if you recognise it, I don't own it. All OUaT characters belong to Adam Horowitz & Edward Kitsis.

* * *

><p>One should never mistake persistence for patience. It had been over 200 years since he had embarked on his quest for vengeance and everyday his spirits sank lower and lower. He had long since stopped believing that the gaping hollow in his chest could ever heal. In all this time there had only been two occasions in which he was able to distract himself from the pain; two occasions in which he fooled himself into believing that he could be happy again. He knew better now. He would continue until his goal was reached but he would never return. Honestly, he always knew the truth; it just took a while for him to acknowledge it; to desire it. This quest for revenge would be his end. After all, with his revenge sated, what other purpose could he find in a world without Milah; a world without love.<p>

The hesitant knock on his door broke his reverie. The timid tapping and the sound of shuffling feet told him all he needed to know.

"You know my orders, Mr Smee," Hook called, a dangerous warning clear in his voice. There was silence on the other side and Hook returned to sharpening the metal hook attached to his arm.

"Begging your pardon, Captain, but this may be of some importance," the little man announced barging through the door.

Hook was on his feet, sword drawn in an instant, "_May_ be?" he growled menacingly. He expected the man to cower before him. Smee was never a particularly brave man, but damn useful. It would be a shame to lose him. But he had given orders and failure to comply must be dealt with swiftly. The man's lip began to quiver but he held his position, only moving to raise his hand and bring the letter held within to his captain's attention. Their eyes stayed locked upon each other for a full minute before the Captain finally relented. Smee had been his companion for a very long time the least he could do was read the blasted letter before he ran the man through.

The captain snatched the letter from the man's hand and noted with satisfaction that Smee didn't seem any more relieved with the change of situation. He pulled his ugly red cap from his head and began twisting it, anxiously awaiting his fate. Slowly, Hook broke the seal, and unfolded the heavy piece of parchment.

Anger gave way to amusement and Hook didn't try to hide the laugh that escaped him as he read the elegant script once again. Plans already shaping in his mind as he sifted through all the information they had gathered over the years.

"You are certain this is genuine?" He asked, Smee.

"Aye, Captain. That's the queen's seal and it was delivered by one of her personal guards," Smee swiftly responded. The man was still wringing his battered red hat in his hands nervously awaiting his Captain's response. Hook supposed that he had been a little harsh since they found the dagger. Any celebration the success invited was short lived as he quickly realised how difficult it would be to find a crocodile that hasn't been seen in 18 years. The dagger should have allowed him to control it, summon it even, and yet it did not. However, it seemed their luck was finally changing.

Smee, apparently too nervous to wait any longer, started babbling out an excuse, "I know that you said you didn't want any distractions but I thought-"

"Well done, Mr Smee!" He interrupted the man before he could gain momentum.

"Captain?" the man uncertainly asked for clarification.

"Do you know what this is, Smee?" Smee shook his head and Hook couldn't help but think that he must be making his men nervous if Smee would come in here without a sure thing. "This is a summons from the queen to assist them in regards to a 'delicate matter'"

"A delicate – The Princess!" Excitement glinted in his eyes as he began to piece together the same things he had, all be it at a seemingly slower rate.

"That was what your informant told you, was it not?" He retorted.

"but how…?" Smee would know the value of assisting in the rescue of a royal. He always saw things in relation to how much gold it was worth, but he knew that only one thing mattered to his Captain, he just wasn't sure how this could help.

"Do you not think a princess will be adequate leverage for the information we require?" Smee grinned conspiratorially, as he placed the final pieces of the puzzle.

"Queen Snow and King James are thought to be the last people to see The Dark One," He stated with a sly smile.

Hook responded likewise, "Tell the men, the hunt is on again!"

* * *

><p>The lack of cover left him with a feeling of unease as he walked across the long bridge to the awaiting guards standing before the gatehouse.<p>

"Hook?" questioned a short, gruff and greying man. One of the queen's dwarves, he assumed. He flashed a toothy grin and gave the unimpressed dwarf a mocking bow, "The one and only."

"Follow me," he grunted, leading the pirate inside.

Hook wasn't surprised that he was met at the gate by one of the queen's personal guards, he was, however, interested that they hadn't attempted to disarm him. After all, he was a pirate. The dwarf set a brisk pace as he marched across the courtyard, turned down a stone walkway, pushed his way through an intricately carved door and led him down another long walkway before they eventually pushed their way through a simple wooden door.

Killian paused as he arrived through a side door into the grand foyer. A large portrait of the royal family hung over the stair case. The artist had been incredibly talented, capturing each shadow, line and glimmer. King James stood in a typical heroic pose, staring out of the picture with courage and determination, his hand placed protectively on the shoulder of a beautiful blonde. Queen Snow mirrored his stance; her hand on the girl's other shoulder; justice and compassion radiating from her soft features. The blonde seated in the centre of the portrait couldn't have been more than 16 or 17. She was decked in a gown of what looked to be soft white feathers. Her long blonde curls were pinned up and she wore a silver circlet with a dazzling green stone positioned in the middle of her forehead, bringing out the colour in her eyes.

_Her eyes_.

There was something about them that seemed so familiar. Her eyes held that hidden longing for adventure and freedom that he'd seen when he first met Milah, but there was more, a stubborn determination and fierce glimmer of… hope… that he was sure he'd seen before and yet failed to place. He studied the girl carefully, to most her smile would seem sweet and demure and perfectly ladylike, but he could see the promise in the mischievous quirk at the corner of her mouth. He had never laid eyes on the princess but he had heard tales of her beauty and it was clear to see that they weren't exaggerated.

"You coming or what?" barked the gruff dwarf. The man nodded toward a small door under the stairs. Hook shook himself from his thoughts, marching past the dwarf and flinging open the door. Fond of making an entrance, Hook was disappointed to see no one even glanced in his direction, their focus drawn by the handful of individuals shouting about a round table in the centre of the room.

"How can you be certain we can trust this information?" Questioned a regal looking woman with dark hair and an imperious gaze.

"I'm still not sure we can trust you," grumbled an old lady, clicking her knitting needles as though the whole meeting was nothing but a waste of her time.

"After all you did shack up with a thief," The Dwarf that had met him at the gate added as he sat in a spare seat.

"Firstly, if you utter the term "shack up" it my presence ever again, I may find myself forgetting the truce Snow and I agreed to, and secondly Robin is no more a thief than your _queen_!" A boy in his early twenties laughed beside her, but the dwarf she had been speaking with bristled. However, before he had a chance to respond, a gruff looking man on the other side of the hall, jumped in.

"Don't for a second think that anyone here has forgotten how we suffered at your hands, Regina. You may have a truce with Snow, but one wrong move, and there would be few here who would hesitate to kill you."

"I don't know why you're so upset, huntsman. You got your heart back; you got your… _happily ever after_. What do you have to complain about?"

The woman beside the scruffy huntsman let out a fierce growl which, he had to confess, sent a shiver down his spine.

"Alright then!" A man brushed past Hook as he made his way to stand behind Regina and the boy. As he placed a hand on the back of both and Hook was surprised to see the woman visibly softening under the touch. "Perhaps we should get back to the matter at hand. None of us will be able to breathe easy until little Emma is home," the man continued.

The king nodded gratefully, "Thank you, Robin."

After a moment of silence, Regina, spoke again, "I don't mean for this to sound… cruel, but, didn't she run away before, when she was ten. She left you a note telling you that she refused the crown and was running off to a place where she would never have to grow up, only to return 6 months later babbling about shadows."

It all fell into place rather easily and he was infuriated that it had taken him so long to realise… honestly he should have guessed from the feathers. "Neverland," his entrance may not have garnered any attention, but that word certainly did. The King and Queen were automatically drawn to it and everyone else followed with them.

Queen Snow gave him a bright smile and he had to fight the urge to squirm under the hope shining in her eyes. "Captain Hook," the relief in her tone was audible to everyone in the room, yet Hook had no clue what he had done to deserve such a reaction.

"You know why you're here then?" questioned the king who seemed more wary than his wife.

"Not really, no," Hook responded, "The shadow wouldn't have her back, not after the circumstances under which she left."

"No, our information suggests that she's not in Neverland this time. Our daughter fell through a portal to a land without magic." Hook's spine straightened as he digested the news. "We have been searching for a way to track her down without magic; she doesn't know anybody that she could turn to in that land; she would be completely helpless."

"I doubt that's true. The girl I knew was never helpless. And if she's in the world without magic, I can't see her being alone for long," Hook informed the group.

"Of course there have been those from magical lands including this one to travel there before, but without magic she would having as much hope of finding them as we would her."

"Not necessarily," Regina mused. "We are well aware that Emma's magic is something special. It was not something she took or studied. She doesn't have magic, she is magic. This world may attempt to supress it but she should be able to channel enough to see her safe. Her magic would be seeking a way home, enough that it may even to lead her to her heart's desire; perhaps a friend."

"If she knew anyone there!" the king maintained, obviously feeling this discussion was pointless.

Hook hid his surprise at the fact that Swan had magic, filing that information for later, he focused on the most important fact that they all seemed oblivious to, "She does know someone there."

Once again all eyes fell on him looking at him with a mix of curiosity and suspicion.

"Explain yourself, pirate." The king ordered.

"Your daughter obviously left out a few key details of her time in Neverland. Before she and I were acquainted she became close friends with a boy on the island. He found a way home before she did and begged her to leave with him. But he would not take her back here, despite her pleas and assurances. He was headed for a world without magic where he might be able to start afresh. They were good friends and if she had found herself in a world without magic I assure you she would have sought him out."

"You seem well acquainted with both, this boy and our daughter," Hook didn't know where the queen's words were leading but he doubted he'd be pleased. Nonetheless, he was this close to his revenge and he wouldn't risk it now.

He answered obediently, "I recall them well, Your Majesty,"

A broad smile spread across her face as she turned to her husband, before returning her warm gaze back to Hook, "With your assistance, Captain, I'm certain our party will not fail!"

"My assistance?"

"Magic may not exist in this realm but it is possible that magical items will retain their properties. Our daughter is wearing an amulet that protects her from being located through magic." She spared a sad little glance for the boy at Regina's side, "However, it is likely that this boy you mentioned does not. And with your help we may discover him."

"And why should I do this for you?" He questioned the queen but it was her husband that answered.

"My daughter once told me that a fearsome pirate, known as Captain Hook, was essential to her survival and escape in Neverland… and that he left her with a promise that if she ever needed him again, all she had to do was make a wish and he would find her." The pirate silently cursed the little brat. "Well it seems my daughter needs you and my wife seems to think that your arrival in our kingdom so soon after our daughter's disappearance is... fate. You do not do this for us, but for our daughter."

"It seems I don't remember our final conversation quite the same way. I owe your daughter nothing."

'_Is there really no way I'll be able to get in touch with you after I leave?' _

'_That's the way it works, Swan,'_

'_You're certain?'_

'_Well you could try closing your eyes and wishing really hard, but I wouldn't hold your breath.'_

_Her hand flung out and hit him across the middle. He chuckled and ruffled her hair. She growled at him but she met his eyes and her anger passed as quickly as it had come. 'I'll miss you,' she whispered as she threw her arms about his waist. Hook patted her head awkwardly but before he could reply he heard the shout down the beach. _

_They separated quickly, 'Good luck, Swan,' he gave her a fake smile, hiding the doubts that made him want to tells her to stay and that they'd find another way. _

_She flashed him a cocky grin 'who needs luck when I have Pan's pixie dust?' _

_Hook tried to ignore the lump in his throat as the little girl threw her rucksack over her shoulder and, with a final parting nod turned and trotted down the shore leading to the mermaid's lagoon._

"Look, I don't know what your daughter told you, but she was well aware I never did anything for free." The queen's expression faltered and the king was glaring daggers, but he felt a lot more comfortable with these reactions than their previous ones.

"And just what kind of payment did you have in mind?" Regina's voice was a cold and quiet hiss as she studied him through narrowed eyes.

"Nothing too difficult, I assure you. I simply desire a location."

"A location?"

"I simply need the last known location of the crocodile known as Rumplestiltskin." A slow, dangerous grin crept across Regina's features but she turned toward the royal couple, awaiting their response. King James and Queen Snow seemed to be having a heated argument with their eyes. Eventually the king murmured "For Emma" and the queen released a defeated sigh. She turned her reluctant gaze on him, "When you return our daughter safely to this castle, you shall have your location."

* * *

><p>It took a few hours to iron out the details. In the end they decided a five man crew would leave at dawn. The king, the huntsman, Hood's boy and a fierce looking female warrior would be joining him. No one was particularly forthcoming about how they were getting to this world without magic or what items they had access to, but if it would bring him closer to the crocodile, he didn't care. Turning down an offer to spend the night in the castle, he took his leave citing the need to prepare his crew for his absence. He knew they wouldn't take much organisation. Smee would see to the ship's safety and the bag of gold inside his coat, a gift from the queen, would keep his crew satisfied for a while.<p>

Not that he was too concerned over their loyalty. Neverland took its toll and all those that remained after their return were fiercely loyal, bonded through their pain and suffering as much as their victories and wealth. They were a strange sort of family but the only one he had. There were those that still served him as they had served his brother years ago. They had joined him in taking the plunge into piracy with both feet and hadn't looked back. They understood that a man's death should mean something. They all felt Liam's loss and understood his need to turn from the crown to honour their fallen captain. When he lost Milah, so did they. They were as eager for revenge as he, but, time heals many wounds and 200 odd years proved too much for most. Now they all prayed for his success but only so he might finally find the peace that had evaded him these long years.

"Hook!" The captain turned at the sound as the young man that had sat beside Regina, Robin Hood's son, came running down the road after him. "Good, I was hoping to catch you," the boy huffed, trying to catch his breath. He was the handsome sort, in his early twenties with dark hair, dimples and a beguiling smile that was sure to catch the eye.

"And why would you want to do that, lad?" Hook asked the boy, not bothering to hide his irritation. He had spent all day around these people and from tomorrow he would be stuck with them until he found Swan.

"I wanted to thank you. Emma told me the real story about what happened in Neverland, not the codswallop she fed her parents."

"Is that so?" He studied the boy curiously. Had she really confided in him or was he just fishing? Surely he wouldn't be standing here thanking him if he knew that he had kidnapped the brat and kept her locked up for days.

The boy seemed to sense his thoughts and addressed them directly. "She told me that you took her prisoner but that you never actually hurt her. She said you were quite the gentleman. Honestly, I think she had a bit of a crush on you." Hook raised an eyebrow but made no comment as the boy continued. "She said that you made her one of your crew; taught her to sail; taught her to fight," The captain scoffed.

"Swan always knew how to fight. I just helped her with her technique."

"_Take her down to the brig. Until she tells us that damn fairy's location she doesn't eat!" A strangled cry caused him to whip his head back to the scene before him. Of the two men who had grabbed her, one was unconscious and the other was clutching a bloody ear._

"_The little bitch bit me!" he shouted as the bitch in question slid the man's sword from its scabbard before he could make a grab for it. Hook watched interestedly as the girl made a surprisingly good pose. It was obvious that she couldn't compare in strength. And yet he watched as she steadily took down another two of his crew before he decided to draw his sword and put an end to the farce._

"Swan?" The boy questioned, confusion marring his features.

"The name she went by in Neverland," He replied, surprised by the worried look that crept over the boy. "What is it, lad?"

The boy seemed to startle back to reality, "Oh, I'm sure it's nothing. And it's Roland, by the way."

"Right… I was surprised they were so quick to let you join the crew crossing over tomorrow, but you do seem rather close to the princess," the boy, Roland, allowed a warm smile to brighten his face at the thought of Swan. No doubt he was remembering some secret little adventure the two had shared. "Were you and she…?"

"Me and Emma?! No! Sure, I love her like a sister, but I would most likely kill her before I married her. She's argumentative, head strong, selfish, rough, crass, and tactless and she doesn't listen to a thing that anyone says."

Hook couldn't help but smirk at his accurate description of the little spitfire that joined his crew, but then he remembered the portrait, "All that _and_ a gorgeous princess, sounds like the perfect girl to me."

"Maybe for a pirate, she always meets more men at bars than balls."

"Impressed them all with her rowdy renditions of the old shanties, did she?"

The boy burst out laughing, "You should have seen how thrilled her parents were when they stumbled upon their 12 year old princess leading the children of nobility in a rousing chorus of 'Asshole Rules the Navy'"

Hook failed to contain the peel of laughter that ripped through him as he imagined the scene. "She was a brilliant pirate. It never even crossed my mind that she was a princess." Hook reminisced.

"You really never knew?" The boy questioned, curiously.

"You didn't see the feral little brat that I picked up."

"No, but I saw her when she got back. If her mother hadn't been so happy to have her home she probably would have fainted at the sight of her hair." The boy smiled fondly once again and Hook knew that for all her apparent faults, this Roland would go to any lengths to see her safe.

There was a moment of awkward silence, before Hook ended it. "So, what was it you really wanted to talk about?"

The boy's expression sobered at the reminder.

"I…" the boy began uncertainly before he seemed to find his resolve, "The boy in this land without magic, was his name Baelfire?"

"Aye…" The pirate answered cautiously, "The princess mentioned him?"

"Yeah," the boy answered distractedly, his face once again clouded in thought.

"Let's not make a habit of that. Hey, lad?"

"What?" The boy asked shaking off his contemplations.

"This thing where I give you information, you use it to make some sense of the puzzle in your head, and then neglect to inform anyone of what you just understood."

The boy straightened his back his and narrowed his eyes, "What knowledge I have gained is none of your concern."

"It's my concern if it will help me find Swan sooner."

"It won't," he answered too quickly and the captain knew that he was on to something.

"She didn't just fall through a portal, did she?" He questioned, watching the boys eyes for the truth.

"How should I know?" he responded, quickly.

"She chose to leave, didn't she? Did she open the portal herself? Why?" He fired off questions relentlessly, watching the nervousness grow in the boy's expression.

"I don't know!" He snapped back defensively.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with Baelfire." A flicker in the boy's eyes confirmed his suspicion and he took a further leap. "And it somehow ties back to her name in Neverland." The boy took a few hasty steps backward, and Hook followed. "Why was it so important that she went by the name, Swan?"

They may have been of a similar height but Hook had years of experience and could be incredibly intimidating when he wanted to. His presence seemed to tower over the lad. Roland's hand reached to the hilt of his sword in warning. "I have to go; my parents will be looking for me." He took a few more steps backward before turning and running back up the road.

"This conversation isn't over, lad!" he called to the boy's retreating form. Roland didn't look back but raised his hand in both acknowledgement and dismissal. Hook wasn't too concerned. The boy would talk one way or another and soon he would finally be able to skin his crocodile. With a contemplative sigh, Hook continued on his way back to the docks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Chances are if you recognise it, I don't own it. All OUaT characters belong to Adam Horowitz & Edward Kitsis.

* * *

><p>Condensation fogged up the windows, shielding her from any passers-by. The bright lights and loud noises would still keep her up until she was eventually over taken by exhaustion. During these hours Emma contemplated what had happened; what she had done. She had abandoned her kingdom when they needed her the most. She told herself that this was her only chance and she'd regret it if she didn't at least try. But even she had to admit that it was a desperate move and was probably driven as much by her own curiosity as it was her duty. If this didn't work, she couldn't go home. She wouldn't be able to face her people knowing that she had doomed them.<p>

Even though she couldn't think of any other option, part of her doubted that Bae was the one the prophecy spoke of. After all, how was her true love supposed save the kingdom if he refused to step one foot in it? Pan's dark eyes flashed through her mind as she heard his entrancing whisper, _your story is not over yet, but don't for a second think that he could ever be what you need, or else you truly will be lost."_ She remembered his fingers lightly ghosting across her cheek, and couldn't help but shudder at the memory. There was no point in wondering whether Pan had known about the curse. It made no difference, he wouldn't tell her if he did and she was never going to return to Neverland, anyway. She still had nightmares about that place, sometimes she was just lost and lonely running through the jungle but most of the time it was Pan that kept her up at night.

Beside her, Bae – No, Neal – stirred. He pulled her closer and she felt the warmth spread through her body. She felt safe and happy, and yet Pan's words haunted her. Was it foolish to think she had fallen in love at such a young age? She had only been ten when she met him. He had been a few years older than her, or hundreds depending on how you saw it. Wavy brown hair framed big, imploring eyes as held his hand out and told her to come with him. And she did, without hesitation or second thought she took his hand and ran far from Peter and her problems.

She recalled the first time she had met him in this world; running for her life as she had been the first time in Neverland. Despite the stories Bae had told her she never could have envisioned this terrifying city. Her plan of running around and asking if anyone knew a man named Baelfire was quickly thrown out the window and for a while she allowed herself to wallow in despair at her own stupidity. She contemplated going home but that ship had sailed the moment she decided to leave because if this didn't work, then she was out of options.

It didn't take long to fall back into her habits from Neverland. She stole food and clothes and would hide her self away from the scary new world. She had just lifted a wallet from a drunken man tumbling out of a bar. She had heard the shout behind her and guessed he might not be as drunk as she had first thought, either that or she was still rusty after her years of castle life, but she had always been quick and it didn't take her long to slip away. She worked out that this world relied heavily on its currency and a lot less on bartering. She only really took what she needed, but there were some things that she could really use the cash for and the guy in question had been asking for it, shouting out disgusting slurs about a woman inside whilst his friends attempted to drag him away.

She had stopped in a nearby alley, sifting through the wallet for anything useful when she finally heard their footsteps.

"Hey!"

_Yes, definitely rusty_, she thought as she turned to find the man she had just stolen from and his two friends. They were already too close for her to make a break for it. She hurriedly shuffled backwards, hitting the wall, as they closed in tight around her. She didn't need to be this close to them to smell the alcohol which they seemed to have bathed in. It was so strong that almost made her eyes water. The owner of the wallet was directly in front of her, he wasn't much taller than Emma but he was stout and burly and looked like he could snap her like a twig.

He reached forward and ripped the wallet from her hands.

"This," he said waving it under her nose, "is mine." He sneered. "Didn't your parents teach you not steal?" He grabbed her jaw, "What have you got to say for yourself, girl?" He squeezed hard enough to bruise, before he let go, flinging her head back into the wall.

"We should call the cops," suggested the lanky guy on his left. He was surreptitiously glancing up and down the alley and although he seemed more sober than the others, he also seemed the most uncertain and she decided that when she got away, she'd run that way.

The man on his right had a cruel twist to his lips, "she needs to be punished," he added.

The man in the middle got a considering look, Emma could see the cogs turning and was grateful that he wasn't sober. He didn't seem like one to cross, but as it was, his words were slurred and his movements, although strong, were sluggish. She had dealt with worse in the taverns down by the docks.

She focused on the man in the middle, the others seemed to be taking their cues from him, so he was the one she had to watch.

"What are you going to do to me?" It wasn't difficult to make her voice seem breathy and nervous.

"We're going to teach you a lesson."

She forced down the bile that rose in her throat as her eyes widened with exaggerated fear and innocence.

"No! Please! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I'll never do it again, I swear!" she begged.

The leader stepped closer. And she took the opportunity to shift her feet into a better stance. She took her bottom lip between her teeth and his eyes flickered to her mouth. She took the opportunity the moment it presented itself, praying that his two companions wouldn't be quick enough to stop her. Striking fast, she drove the heel of her hand into his nose before grasping his shoulders, slamming her knee into his groin and shoving to the ground. The whole thing took barely more than a second and without sparing a glance at the others she leapt over the man's writhing form and shot down the alley. An angry shout told her that they were close behind but she pushed herself as hard as she could, her feet pounding hard against the pavement as she flung herself from the mouth of the alley and into the road.

A loud horn sounded as she ran across one lane and then another but screeching tires made her falter as they pierced the night. She froze in terror looking up at the little yellow car that skidded to a halt barely inches from her. The other lanes of traffic began to move as the door opened. A shout behind her caught her attention. She looked to find the two men had been re-joined by their friend, who nearly got ran over, diving out after her. The lanky one pulled him back and they seemed to be waiting for the opportune moment to cross the speeding traffic.

"Emma?" In that moment, the timid voice seemed louder than the beeping and shout surrounding her. It was deeper than she remembered but one look was all the evidence she needed.

"Bae?" she questioned, not quite able to believe her luck. Somehow his eyes widened further as he took in the scene before him.

"Quick! Get in!" he called, jumping back into the vehicle and reaching across to open the other door. Shaking off her surprise, she ran, diving through the door and slamming it hard. Bae was already moving when the hand smacked against the window.

He didn't say a word as he made his way through the city, ignoring the way that Emma gripped the seat and the door uncertainly until he eventually parked. Even then he just stared at her.

"I suppose you have questions," she said uneasily. Emma had been hoping she would find him but didn't really expect she would, Now that she had, she found that she couldn't find the words she wanted to say.

"Are you hungry?" He responded.

She hadn't been expecting that one but he didn't wait for an answer anyway, getting out of his door and moving to the footpath. It only took Emma a second to find the handle and follow him. He started walking and she followed quietly, wondering how she was going to explain the prophecy or her role in it. She quickly threw that idea out, she knew how he felt about magic.

"_But not all magic is bad," she argued, watching the way her feet sank into the wet sand as she wiggled her toes._

"_Maybe not, but it makes people bad," Bae responded from his crouched position as he dug around in the sand._

_The cool water pooled about her ankles as she twisted her feet in deeper._

"_What about the fairies? Without Tink's help, the lost boys would have had me," she argued._

"_Fairies are different, but normal people like you and I, shouldn't have magic."_

"_But why?" He rolled his eyes and she kicked some sand at him. He used his fingers to flick some back before rising to his feet._

"_I told you it makes bad stuff happen. It makes people do bad things. Trust me I've seen it. I mean, just look at Pan,"_

"_I'm not sure Pan was ever like us," she muttered, digging her feet in deeper. _

"_Besides," he continued, "all magic has a price, even when Tink helped you escape."_

"_Yeah, the flying was nice but you'd be surprised at how uncomfortable it is to be turned into a bird."_

_He laughed and shook his head as he walked a few feet before digging his big toe back into the sand, "I meant you ending up imprisoned on a pirate ship," he informed her. _

"_Yeah, well," she shrugged, "I'd Rather face Hook than Pan any day."_

"_Hook's dangerous, Emma," Bae cautioned for the millionth time._

"_Then we should be grateful Tink used the last of her pixie dust transforming me," Emma answered, not wanting to listen to another rant about the pirate._

"_Yeah, who knows what he'd do with that power." _

_Emma let out a frustrated huff, "There's nothing here!"_

"_Try a different spot" he suggested pointing at the shore on his other side._

"_Are you sure they even exist?" she questioned._

_A grin stretched across his face, "Watch this," he said digging his toes deeper. His face screwed up in concentration before let out a triumphant "Ha!" He pulled out his foot to show the brownish wedge-shaped shell between his toes._

"_I told you so!" he declared proudly._

"_Are you sure it's edible?" she said eyeing it sceptically._

"_I haven't poisoned you yet have I?" rolled his eyes again before moving on to find a new tiny hole in the wet sand._

"_Come on," he said pulling her over, "I thought you were hungry," he flashed a grin before pointing out a spot for her, "Start digging."_

His fingers tapped restlessly on the linoleum table top as he waited for her to sit down on the seat opposite him. She slowly slid into the booth watching him closely to make sure he didn't disappear on her.

"What are you doing here, Emma?" His words were spoken with a quiet urgency, and yet he looked afraid to hear her answer. She understood why, she remembered how desperate he was to leave The Enchanted Forest behind.

"I was looking for you. I had just about given up all hope when you found me…" she reached her hand slowly across the table, "saved me." It wasn't something she would normally admit, she had always been proud of the fact that she could look after herself, but right then her kingdom needed a saviour and she was desperately hoping it would be him.

She hated this dependency she felt, especially with him. She had worked so hard to get past it before and now here she was inviting it again. Part of her wondered if she ever really got over his betrayal. She exhausted all her options before she really started to think of him. She begged her mother to throw her balls and parties where she met just about every eligible noble in The Enchanted Forest but none of them could hold her attention for more than a minute. They were all so boring, or entitled, or pretentious, or eager and no matter how many she met, none of them could hold her attention for more than a minute.

She had more success on the nights she would sneak out to the taverns by the docks. Granted there were many smelly, uncouth, drunken louts about but then she would meet those painfully attractive men with devious smirks and rugged charm. She knew her parents would not approve but the prophecy said true love, nothing about princes or being happily married. It wasn't until Roland pointed out that she seemed to have a type, that Emma realised she probably wouldn't find the one she was looking for there, if he existed at all. It seemed that the men that caught her eye weren't the heroic type, and, not for the first time, she found herself wondering what kind of man Bae had grown into.

She never told her family that every night in Neverland, when she went to sleep, she would wonder where they were. Her family always found one another but as the days crept by she allowed herself to think that maybe this time they wouldn't and the worst of it was that she had done it to herself. She had taken the shadow's hand, desperate to get away from the pressure of being the kingdom's perfect princess. Eventually she resigned herself to the fact that they weren't going to save her. In those days, all she had was Bae, he saved her more times than she could count. She let him be her new family and then he left.

Her fingers ghosted lightly across his but his hand didn't move an inch. Suddenly, it occurred to her how ridiculous this whole idea was. She had known it was desperate but really, she hadn't seen him since she was ten, and yet she crossed realms to find him. He might have already found his true love. He might have a family. He might not be interested in her at all. He did leave her after all. Her face flushed crimson as she withdrew her hand.

Roland had been right, she was a fool. She had come here in search of her true love. No one had said it was Bae. There was no way to know if this was even the right realm; there was no way to know that her true love existed at all. All Blue's pixie dust had shown her was that she had no true love in her realm.

"I'm sorry, Bae… this was foolish." She hurriedly slipped out of the red vinyl seat, doing her best to avoid his eyes, "I should leave."

Before she could even take a step, he stood up and pulled her into his arms. His grip warm and desperate, squeezing her so tight, she could barely breathe. She heard his choked sob in her ear and tried to pull back but he only gripped her tighter. After a second she gave up and squeezed him back with all she had, forgetting craziness of the past and just revelling in the feeling of having him back. She wasn't sure how long they stood there but eventually Bae had pulled back with an awkward cough to cover his watery eyes.

"Sorry about that," he muttered, waving his hand back toward the booth in invitation.

She flashed him a warm smile as she sat back down, "It's okay, Bae. You have nothing to apologise for."

"Neal. I go by Neal Cassidy here. And I do have to apologise… I can't tell you how often I regretted leaving you in that place!"

She couldn't help the pain that lanced through her chest at the reminder, but she gripped her resolve tightly. If there was one thing Neverland had taught her, it was how to survive, and Bae had been there a lot longer than she had. Logically, she couldn't blame him when she had done the same to Hook.

"I put that pain to rest years ago, B-Neal, I suggest you do the same." She responded in a careful voice trying not to give her thoughts away.

"You obviously found your own way off the Island. Did you find your family?" he asked cautiously, trying to gage if it was a safe subject to talk about.

"Yeah," she replied quietly.

"How did you escape?" His tone was soft but curious.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She didn't want to bring up Hook just yet, she already knew what he would say.

"Of course I would!" He asserted.

"See, now, I know you're lying…"

He barked out a laugh when he realised what she was getting at, "Emma for the last time, you don't have a magic power that tells you when people are lying!"

"I do!" she argued.

"I hate to break it to you, Ems, but there were a number of times that I lied to you and you never knew."

"Great friend you are! I guess you're referring to the time you told me the reason it took you so long getting back was because you were scoping out the shore? Or the time you told me that there was a giant bird that would swoop down and eat me if I wasn't quiet? Like how you told me that you didn't know why Pan was really after me?"

"You knew?" he was surprised but shook it off quickly, "Look you're good, I'll give you that but it's not a magic power. It's not infallible!" His assertions were starting to irritate her and before she realised what she was saying her mouth was already moving.

"Hook believed me!"

It was like she had poured a bucket of water over his head.

"Did he hassle you after I left?" there was a steely undertone to his words and Emma was reminded of his hatred for the man that almost became a friend after Bae left her. She started this and there was no going back now.

"Only as much as any captain hassles their crew." She wasn't ashamed of the association and yet she found that she couldn't meet his eyes.

"Emma, I told you to stay away from him!"

"Well, I didn't think much of your opinion at the time," she bit back, "Besides, I needed help and he was in a position to give it."

"Why didn't you go to Tink?" Emma didn't think that Bae would ever concede that Hook might not be the villain he thought him but even he had to realise that an alliance with Hook was really her best option at the time.

"Pan barely allowed her to stay there as it was. She was happy that you got away but she couldn't afford to stick her neck out again."

"But he's Hook, Emma! He can't be trusted!" She shrugged.

"I understand your reservations. I always did, but he never did any wrong by me."

His wide eyes and slack jaw let her know that he couldn't believe that she was arguing with him on this.

"He held you prisoner for a week without food!"

Emma scoffed, "It was three days and he offered food, I just refused it." Emma really wished she had just kept her mouth shut now. She knew the issues between Baelfire and Hook were both deep and personal but she wished that he would at least try to understand where she was coming from. She would never tell him, but she wished that he knew what his abandonment had done to her and the way that Hook had helped her through it.

"Emma," he began again but she was quick to cut him off.

"He's the reason I escaped!" Emma took a deep breath, trying to rein in her frustration, "He risked his life to help me steal Pan's pixie dust."

Bae was quiet for a minute and she could tell he was trying to push aside his hatred for Hook if only for a minute. With a tired sigh he seemed to let the argument go and Emma was undeniably grateful.

"Please tell me you didn't turn into a swan, again." He asked her with a small smile.

"No! Much better than that!" She replied, happy to be moving into safer territory.

"Well?" he asked, clearly irritated by the suspense.

"Uh uh, not telling until you admit that I have a power," she smirked.

"Emma, you do not have a magic power!"

* * *

><p>The next few days had been filled with one adventure after another. They slept in his little yellow car, he joked about it not being fit for a princess but they both knew that in many ways it was much better than the hard, rocky floor of the cave they shared in Neverland. He talked about meeting up with friends but for now they were content with just each other. Every day he'd wake excitedly and drag her to an assortment of things she must see and do and experience and Emma loved every second of it. She even found herself forgetting the concerns that had been weighing her down for the past few months. However as soon as she lay her head down to rest they found their way back into her mind, giving her many restless nights. She thought of her parents that must surely be worried about her, the responsibilities she had left behind and that damn prophecy that had placed the weight of the world on her shoulders. She knew she loved Neal… It could maybe even be true love… but she couldn't really see him helping her save the kingdom. The more time she spent with him the more obvious it became that he belonged here rather than The Enchanted Forest. She wasn't sure that she could convince him to go back with her to save it from ruin, or if she even wanted to. She couldn't deny that the more time she spent with him, the stronger she felt the urge to be selfish and stay. No responsibilities, no magic and no battles between good and evil, just happy and safe with the boy she loved.<p>

"Neal?" she breathed.

Blearily, he opened his eyes, a soft smile reaching his lips. "Emma," he returned, his voice still husky from sleep.

Prophecy be damned, true love or not, he was the one that she wanted. His eyelids had been drooping closed but snapped open as she brought her lips to his. He deepened the kiss and she happily let him, enjoying the warmth spreading in her belly as his hand gripped her hip whilst the other cupped her cheek. Emma allowed her hands to wander his body and he took his cues from her, never going further than she did. Every touch was fire and as his hand found the inside of her thigh, moving up under the hem of her short dress, she gasped at the unexpected pleasure. He froze instantly, before removing his hands and reluctantly pulled his lips away from hers.

"What are you doing?" She asked breathlessly.

She could see the desire in his eyes as he answered, just as breathless as her, "If I go any further, I'm not sure I'll be able to stop." It was a lie. Even if he wasn't sure, she was. He was kind and patient and gentle; he would never push her into anything she wasn't ready for. If she said stop at any stage, he would, instantly, in spite of any discomfort he may feel. As it was, she could already see the evidence of his arousal straining in his trousers. Feeling emboldened by the effect she was having on him, she stretched her hand forward slowly, covering the bulge and gently squeezing.

"Maybe I don't you to stop," she gave him a playful smile to hide just how nervous she really was.

"Don't mess with me, Ems," he replied, pulling her hand back. Her confidence was gone in an instant she found herself tugging at the pendant around her neck as she had to fight to get the next words out.

Biting her lip, she caught his gaze. "I mean it, Neal. I don't want you to stop. I want you." Her nerves overpowered her and she dropped his gaze whispering, "I want to give myself to you."

She flicked her gaze up to quickly measure his reaction. His shock was to be expected but the way the shock turned to awe as his eyes met her's, encouraged her to give him a small smile. The way he was studying her face told her that he understood the implications of her statement. It may have been some time ago but he was still from her land and understood just how much harder it would be for her to ever find a husband should she wish to return. As both a woman and a princess it was one of her greatest commodities, and yet there was no one she would rather give it to. She was giving up her old life for him and any reservations she felt at that decision dried up when he opened his mouth to speak.

"I love you," he gasped suddenly, surprising himself as much as her.

Her answering smile was radiant, "I love you, too."

He reached toward her, gently cupping her face. His eyes searched hers, "are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she whispered back. And she was.


End file.
